Wikia Users: The Lost Universe
WU:TLU is the sequel to the universal hit; Wikia Users and the Quest to Epicness! The Final Three of the first season were tricked into going with fifteen other people on a quest to find the trapped contestants on Hasche. While a few light years away from Hasche, the craft freezes, leaving the group left for dead! Until, Duke, a recently outlawed Haschian, discovers them and decides to help them save the others, and return to russia. This is a roleplay camp, and you cannot be the same character you were as last season (if you were in, and this excludes the final three). Only one character; sign-ups are CLOSED. Your character doesn't have to be russian, either! Host Duke - The Outlawed Haschian - Reddude Olaf - The Friendly Russian - Codaa5 Contestants Team Duke Rocks #Devon- Christian's sister's friend's really nice brother TDAFan99 #Ariel - The Nice Guy - MTDM #Trixie - The Actress Rich Girl - Dakotacoons #Clive-The Stereotypical Emo-Dark #James- The Goofball-Tdafan123 #Alvin Reddt - The arrogant jock The Excited Red lover.- Reddude (makin it twenty so i can have fun XD) Team Failure #Katie-The Cutie(The Sad One)-TDALindsayfan1 #Star- The outgoing protagonist- Tcf09 # Zackary - The Evil Strategist - Fanny #"Holes"- The wannabe strategist- Usitgz #Jenny - the nice battler - kevvy Team Whatever #Ritchie-The dealer-Ben109(Buy a watch any watch ;) XD ) #Lizzie- The Fearless But Yet Nice Person (Later Will Be Revealed It's Webly in Disquise XDD)- Webly #Archie - Energetic Athlete - Turnertang #Zach- The Weird Romantic - Mrodd ( Reddy gave me permission <3) #Jackie- The Horse Tamer - Chimmy Eliminated #Goku - Sonik's Ramdom Brother - Sonictksb, Olaf - The Friendly Russian - Codaa5, Kenny- The Peppy Nice Guy - Kenzen11, Ray-Zack's even badder older brother-Shadow II Episode One, "What the hell? This isn't Russia!" Space craft: *is flying through air and suddenly stops* passengers:8gasp* Duke: pulls space ship onto a moon* Yo humans. What are you doin' here? Im duke. :P Clive: *is the only one who didn't gasp,since he has his head down while moping* Olaf: What the hell? This isn't Russia! James: Hi! Zach: Uhhh Hey? Olaf: I am Olaf, i'm sure none of you know me. *cough*' Alvin: dudes, shut up. Duke whatever, we're trying to find the stupid peasants stuick on some plasnet, uh, hasche? Clive: Your the Russian who won the a show with the host named Klozvag, you made an allaince with people on your team, and you didn't bring anyone of them back with you. Olaf: I brought Katie. James: So... when do we start? Duyke: to,morrow :D Clive:.....I know I'm gonna be out 1st, so why bother? Confessional; Ariel: Erm... I'm gonna ask Olaf if he wants to be my friend. :) Ariel: Hey Olaf! Olaf: Hi... uhm... what's your name? Ariel: I'm Ariel, a new guy... And I just wanted to know... Do... You.... Want..... To...... Be....... My........ Friend........? Olaf: Sure! I love friends! =) Ariel: Yay! :D Confessional; Ariel: I made a friend! :D That was fast! :D Clive: *stumbles to Olaf* um...hello? Olaf: Hi. Clive: I'm heading towards my quarters,I'm your roommate, I'll see you at are room hands him the keys whie he walks to his room* (Dark:We DO have a space ship with stuff XD) Olaf: *takes the keys* Cool! "Holes": Hello, nobs! (Conf.) No one stands a chance against me! Clive: *in his room with nothing unpacked* (MTDM: The challenge is tommorow!?!? I can't make it. :'( I'm getting eliminated. :'() Olaf: *enters his room, puts down his luggage and unpacks* Lizzie: Hey guys, I'm bac....here! "Holes": *unpacks* Clive: *still doesn't have his stuff unpacked* I don't need to unpack since I'm going 1st Lizzie: Olaf, nice to meet you! I heard you won last season I voted for...I mean I wanted to vote you to win and you did. Zach: *Walks to his room* Finally I can relax * Falls onto bed* Refreshing! Devon: Hey I'm Devon nice to meet all of you Zackary: Hmm. I'm stuck in a place of losers. Zach: I guess it can't hurt to take a nap.... * Shuts his eyes* Devon: *Serious* This is going to be fun :) Clive: *has his arms on his eyes sobbing a little* Trixie: I'm afraid... My team hates me! Zach: Now that the challenge is done.... * Jumps on his bed* Yeah! Trixie: (CONF) Clive, you better watch out. No one votes me off and gets away with it! You are dead! Prepare to be voted off next. Challenge One, "That wasn't sleeping potions, it was mad potion....You're screwed," Duke: Your challenge is to try and faint one of these things! *reveals four godzillapors behind him* u may remember these, but this time, you have to tyake it out without making contact with it. GO! Clive: *makes one watch Barney* TDR's Godzillapor: No!!!!!!!!!!! Alvin: *sits on a rock* My team can do this with out me. ^_^ Clive: *comes out of nowhere and puts Hannah Montana, a cute puppy dieing and the new pokemon one all at the same time for there Godzillapor* Now you'll see! Zackary: IF YOU DON'T FAINT I'LL GET YOUR MOMMA INTO THIS! Clive: you'll just make it mad TF's Godzillapor: *charges after zackary* rawr!!!! Zach:*grabs the rock from underneath Alvin* Thanks :D * Throws the rock at the Godzillapor* Conf: What? I never touched it... The rock did! Clive: But Alvin did.... *points to Alvin slomping on the Godzillapor* Duke: Team whatever hasa no chance at winning *points to loser bleachers* sit Zach:Sorry Team Zackary: What the heck? *runs* *throws a sleeping potion at the Godzillapors* *fall asleep* Yeah team! Clive: That wasn't sleeping potions, it was mad potion....Your screwed Duke: also zero epicness! team duke rocks and team failure are left! Zach: Go uh... Clive! Zackary: Crap *runs* *runs again to Bed, Bath, and Beyond* I NEED TO GO TO THE BEYOND! Clive: *looks over at his Godzillapor who has fallen asleep* does that count as fainting? Duke; Wait........both of them are asleep so we have no winner! anbyway, all teams will vote! Vote, "Boohoo! Get over yourself." Duke Rocks Clive: *votes Trixie* Popluarity doesn't get you far, and even if your rich, the foremost player can help us out in the end Devon: *votes Olaf* You already won and left Christian sorry Trixie: *Votes Olaf* Too bad... You won already. Ariel: Okay, okay. I have no idea who to vote for... But since 2 others voted Olaf... *votes Olaf* Bye. :[ Duke:you voted out your strongest members, dudes. :/ Trixie: Oh well! Clive:.......*is moping back to his room and locks it from the rest of his team* Trixie: Aww, looks like Clive is sad... (CONF) Boohoo! Get over yourself. Clive: (conf.) I'm not sad Olaf is gone, but now, I know Trixie is going to get me, and she looks EXACTLY LIKE MY GIRLFRIEND WHO CHEATED ON ME! Devon: *goes to bedroom* Trixie: (CONF) So Clive knows I'm his ex? Hmm... That's 'cause I am! It was easy, sign up under a false name, and vote him off. Serves him right for breaking up with me! Clive:(conf.)Here's how the story goes,my girlfriend and me weren't that much of a great couple,back then I was cheeery and not depressed, and she was,well her. Then 2 days later tons of bad stuff happened.Both my dog and cat died.I saw her kiss another man, and I was diagndosed with a skin disease!After all of that,I broke up with her,she kissed another man,and I saw,she looked devastated,but,love is just a disaster waiting to steal your heart and your soul. Trixie: (CONF) Wait, I made him depressed??? Oh well! He's still going down. Failure Zackary: Ray, you're competiting with the title of badboy. Good-bye, Ray:Katie BYE BYE!!! (Tcf09: great i missed a challenge... sorry i was busyD:) Star: Sorry Ray... your to evil for me to handle...:( Katie: Ray...(Sorry I wasn't here for the challenge) Katie: *to Star* Alliance? (Usitgz: I am grounded, sorry I couldn't do the challenge) "Holes": Ray...it's a strategy. "Holes": *to Katie and Star* Hey, want an alliance, me and you two? (Zero) Epicness Alvin:*votes kenny* I need you outta this game as fast as possible..... Jackie: ...um, I guess I vote with Alvin. ._. Duke:since no ones voting, kennys out Whatever Zach: I vote.... Goku. You did nothing this challenge, atleast I tried. Again I really am Sorry team, if you guys could pleas enot vote for me, I will do my best from her on out! Lizzie: Sorry Goku! Bye BYE! Duke:gokus out Day Two *group meets duke with a repaired ship* "Holes": You have a ship? Cool! Trixie: Finally! I can get out of this dump! Clive: *is kicking the ground* It only has room for 5 people...... Trixie: (CONF) They'd better pick me over that weirdo Clive. Wait, that means that five people will be competing in next season! *Walks over to Devon* Hey, me and Ariel are in an alliance to vote of Clive, do you want to join? Clive:*is silent with a knife around his neck* Trixie: DUKE! CREEPY EMO KID IS SCARING ME!!! HELP! Clive: *stops in what he is doing* Shut up you cheater Trixie: How did I cheat?!??!?!?!? (CONF) OH, HE IS DEAD!!! Clive: 1 year ago, remember? I lost my dog in a car accident and my cat died, only 2 hours apart, then I saw you, kissing another person, then I ran to my house angry, I then found a doctor and my mom sitting in my house, he said I had a skin disorder that made me pale, I broke up with you cause I was depressed and you cheated on me, it wasn't that easy to figure out,Only thing you did was change your name it isn't that hard. Trixie: Ok, THAT WAS MY BROTHER! And I was practicing for our date that night. I wouldn't cheat on you! That's just wrong. Clive: *eyes go wide and jaw drops* wait, what? Trixie: Duh! I'm not that mean! Plus, I didn't even kiss him, I just was practicing a pickup line for you. *runs away to CONF and cries* (CONF) YEAH RIGHT! THAT WASN'T MY BROTHER! Okay, so I did cheat on him. Just a little, though... Clive:....That wasn't her brother, she doesn't have a brother, I went to her house tons of times, and she didn't have a brother. Trixie: Wait, did I say brother? I didn't mean brother, I meant... Cousin! Yeah, my cousin who you've never seen before. Clive:.....If I'd never seen him before, then who did I see kissing with you? (Dark: Welcome back to the Clive and Trixie show, featuring Duke *stalely laughs*) Zach: Wow..... Relationship issues.... KISS KISS KISS! Clive: I doubt that -_- Zackary: *to Holes and Katie* You guys want an alliance? Trixie: I'll kiss him if he kisses me! (CONF) And then use him... Clive: Like I will kiss a cheater, I'm gonna go prepare for the next challenge. Trixie: Have fun! (CONF) Because you're going next. Zach: Trixie, I think you are being a tad harsh on him! I don't think he hates you, but you really are making him hate you! Trixie: I'm not trying to make him hate me, he just strongly dislikes me! But you, you are HOT! Do you wanna go out sometime? Zach:*Tries to ignore the last part* He doesn't dislike you! Trust me, I can tell. But the way you treat... If you keep it up he will! CONF: I must get them back together, they look so cute together :D Trixie: Ugh, fine. Clive, I really like you, and I always have. There, I said it. Zach: Uhhh Trixie Clive went to go practice remember? Trixie: Oh. Oopsie! (CONF) Changing my target to Devon. Lizzie: (CONF) I have a big confession to make... *pulls off costume* it's Webly! I snuck into this season pretending to be my BFF Lizzie. She lent me some clothes of hers and put it into a decent costume. I was thinking I should've deserved to be in the Final 3, last season. Now, I have another chance! *puts on costume* Lizzie: *walks up to Zach* We have to make an alliance! No one on our team is like participating. You in? Zackary: (CONF) I need an alliance so I can take down some very important members in my team. First off, I'm voting off Star. Then I'll go with "Holes". Katie made it far last season, so she knows the ropes. Zackary: When's our stupid challenge? Zach:*Whispering* Yeah sure! I think we could be great friends too * Smiles* Trixie: YEAH, WHENS THE NEXT CHALLENGE?!?!?! Lizzie: Great! Zach: So.... Lizzie want to go on a walk? Trixie: (CONF) So he picks that EWW Lizzie instead of me? He is dead to me too. Lizzie: Umm..I guess Lizzie: (CONF) I have a bad feeling about this... Zach:*Walking* So, how's your life back home? Lizzie: Oh, I haven't been home in a while. I mean 2 seasons of this. Did I say this? I mean umm... another show. It's not like I've been in or heard of another Wikia Users season because I haven't. This is all new to me! Zach: Uh, you ok Lizzie? Lizzie: Yeah, I'm fine. Zach: K *Smiles* So do you have a boy back home? Katie: *to "Holes"* Okay "Holes", us in the final three. Katie: Wow, I'm the only person left from last season...*cries because of Olaf* Lizzie: Well Zach, ummm....uhh...no. Not exactly! Alvin: I want to switch teams! I want to have my own team! Duke, fin, Alvin is now the only member of team Alvin Zach: What do you mean? Duke:We'll divide team zero epicness i guess.... Zach: Lizzie, maybe we should practice fighting or something. Lizzie: OK? Trixie: (CONF) Ok, that Zach, is a WHACKJOB. And Lizzie seems suspicious, I've seen her somewhere... And that Alvin, he is the HOTTEST one here!*walks to alvin* Hey, Alvin, do you wanna take a walk with me? Lizzie: (CONF) Being a girl is weird if your disquised as a boy... Alvin:Yo Lizzie, you fine lookin hottie ;) Lizzie: Um...thanks! I've always been beautiful, I guess! Trixie: HER?!?!?!?!?!??!?!???!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!??!?!??!?! UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alvin:*puts his arm around lizzie* lets say we go out, you dig? ;) Trixie: *cries* Why her??? I'm beautiful!!! Right? Alvin:*to trixie* No, in fact, you look like you fell out of an airplane and were attacked by tigers. I hate your guts, stop complaining, and live your life! So, you stop asking questions while i admire my crush and myself. (sorry, alvins characters like that) Clive:*walks back looking like a mess and walks inside his room* Trixie: *runs into Clive's room* Help! *cries* That new guy Alvin is being so mean to me. Can you stand up to him? *Flirtaciously* Please??? Trixie: (CONF) I WANT ALVIN GONE *Wails* Alvin Reddy:(conf) That trixie sucks! Ugh! Forget this impersonating Alvin s**t! 8tears off costume to reveal he is reddy* Bet you were wonderin why alvin was so nice to Lizzie XD. Truth is, I have a crush on her. Trixie: (CONF) Oh! I get it now! He was Reddy!!! And that's why he liked Lizzie!!! Trixie: *Walks over to reddy* Hi, I'm Trixie. Sorry for freaking out like that. I hope we can be great friends. reddy:friends, no frenemies, no, enemies, no, die hard mortal combat m=nemisises; heck yes! (XD) Trixie: So no friends??? Zach: Trixie, go get Clive! Im sure he likes you so now make him know you like him too! Lizzie: Reddy or Alvin, I don't really want to go out with you because I'm in love with someone else. Lizzie: (CONF) I'm not going to pull off my costume no matter what... Trixie: Okay *walks to Clive* So I was saying earlier. I really like you, and I always have. There. Zach:(CONF) BooYAH! * Fist pumps* Clive: *wakes up* Hmmm, I guess I wore myself out Trixie: So you didn't hear a thing I just said?!?!?!??! Clive: *takes video recorder out and listens to the last thing said* So you do like me?fine were back together, now I'm going back to bed. Trixie: (CONF) Okay, Clive is HOT, and he's mine. Now let's not make him depressed. *while he is sleeping, Trixie dyes his hair blonde and changes his wardrobe* Reddy:Ok, i need a different team.... Duke:Join one.... Duke:and Olaf is the cohost! XD Olaf: Finally Duke agreed. *rolls eyes* Trixie: Okay Reddy, since youre on my team now, do you want to join an alliance with me and Ariel? James: I'm in, Trixie, as long as we vote Devon off next. Devon: Ok you guys I'm sorry I wasn't here today but i was busy Reddy:I am not going to join an alliance with you. Im making my own alliance, right now! With no Olaf or YP to destroy it; james, clicve, devon, you guys in? James: Hell yeah I'm in! Clive: *walks out of his room* Devon: Trixie do you need anymore alliance members James: Don't join her, Devon, she's evil, she's like Heather, only taller and hotter. Clive: My name is Clive,no clicve, but sure, since I'm not in any alliance James: Are we voting Trixie out first, Red? Red:yep. :) James: Ok. (CONF) I can't stand villains! Especially Trixie. Devon: Can i join your alliance] Reddy:yes, devon :D Archie: Anyone want to play football! Star: *pulls katie and "holes" over to her* sure i'll be in an alliance with you guys... Zackary: Wait, I'm allied with Holes and Katie. You're allied with Holes and Katie. WHAT? Trixie: Clive, since we're dating again, you're gonna vote with me and Ariel. Right??? James:*lays back, waiting for challenge* Trixie: Yeah, instead of worrying who to vote off, shouldn't we be worrying about the challenge??? Star: ...well they asked me to be in an alliance... so now im saying that im in... James:*strums guitar* "Holes": Let's all just agree we want Jenny out, right? Devon: So are we voting Trixie than Clive Archie: *Throws a football randomly* Oops\ Trixie: *hits her* Ow!